The Perfect Match
by Leananelle
Summary: " I hate his guts! I loath his talent and most especially I detest the way he affect girls! " Joanne confense. " If there's only a way to degrade his ego maybe--- " she stop as an idea flows to her. A must read...to all rukawa fans
1. I say what i feel like saying

Slum Dunk Fan fiction

Author's note: This story is created because of how I exactly feel about Rukawa's personality in this anime show. Hope you like it. And please do send me a review on what's in your mind after reading this! Thanks!

Disclaimer:  Oh by the way I don't own Slum Dunk so don't sue.

THE PERFECT MATCH

Chapter One – "I'd say what I feel like saying"

  "Oh-my-God!!" Lea her friend and classmate said slowly as her gazed fixed on the figure entering the canteen.

  "What is he doing here?" Teresa asked wondering.

  Joanne who is busy reading a certain book looked up.

  'No wonder everyone, especially the girls, watch excitedly on the figure wishing their heart out that HE might notice them' she said thinking.

  "I thought he doesn't eat on a canteen. This is the first time a saw him at this place" Teresa continued.

  "Got hungry, change his mind...who cares!!! Everyone has the right to go where they please aren't they?" she said matter-of-a-factly.

  Her two friends eyed her disapprovingly.

  "What?!"

  "Tell us Joanne, Are you really that dense or you just don't know how handsome and a talented person he is" Lea said looking at her as if she wasn't a female at all.

  "Yah, he's everyone's dream of a boyfriend! Don't you have a least a slight admiration towards the guy?" Teresa asked.

  Slight Admiration. Is this two serious?

  "Excuse me but I'm not one of those girls who gone crazy every time Kaede Rukawa is in the vicinity. What would you like me to do? Join he's "JOLOGS" cheerleading squad and shout loud enough to break any eardrum saying..'L-O-V-E Rukawa, Rukawa'" she said as she raises her hands up and down.

  Their eyes widen in shock.  

  "Sides, everyone has a secret you know. Maybe that's why he's to silent and mysterious...maybe he killed someone..." she trailed of when someone cleared a throat from behind.

  Automatically her head turn. A flash of shame run thru her whole body making her shudder. 

  "Miss Joanne Faith?" asked the voice.

  "Yes?" she said tightly trying hard to sound normal.

  "I think this is yours" the guy said holding out a certain rectangular shape object.

  Joanne hurriedly looked on where she usually put her id. When she didn't found it, she turns her attention to the guy.

  "Ahm...thanks" that was all she could say. She's to embarrass to utter another word.

  'My God, what have she been saying? Did he hear it all? Well it's not her fault! She was telling what she thinks he is. She was just being honest!' she said to herself as he continues to stare at her.

  Her heart suddenly pumps rapidly. She can't breathe properly as if there is something heavy on top of her lungs. 

  After a few breath-taking moments he slowly turns. Joanne sighs in relief but before she could exhale he said...

  "By the way, I'm not a killer"

  Joanne face turn red in crimson. 

A/N: Well what do you think? Where not in the real story yet but I just wanted to give you an example on how Joanne hates Rukawa's personality. But there's still more as she continues on insulting him but in the end she turns out to be the loser and lost everything—her pride, her ego, her personality and most especially her heart!             

JOLOGS means someone who is not so very pretty and a bit Ill mannered. Someone who is without a proper etiquette.      


	2. This is the worst day of my life

A/N: This chapter is whole-heartedly dedicated to all of the people who submit a review on the first chapter. Thanks guys!!! Your comments are highly appreciated!

Chapter Two - "This is the worst day of my life!" 

    She's in the brick of losing her temper! Dammit!! Okay so she done some mistake, maybe because she wake up at the wrong side of the bed or because last night was full moon, that's why she hasn't sleep well and didn't intend to slept at class but damn! – it's unfair for her professor to dismiss her and to join this...this monster to stand on the corridor just outside their classroom.

    The worst of it is that this guy didn't even care if they both failed on Mr. Kaiko class! 

    Maybe it's not important to him but for her – this is the why she enrolled in this school! She wanted to know all her father learned from his former teacher Mr. Kaiko.

To think that she turned down a friends request to enroll in his school just to be one of his student!

    The guy besides her yawn as he stretch his aching muscles.

    Joanne clenches her hands. 

' My god!! And he has the decency to sleep! To think his standing... oh the nerve! '

" Had a good sleep? " she asked sarcastically while eying him irritably.

The guy looked at her. It was a few moments before she said:

" What? Hadn't you have something to say? "

Instead of answering, the guy turned his attention towards the windows, where the lowering sun can be seen.

" Dammit!!! You don't care if you failed, aren't you? Don't even mind if you repeat this subject? " She was answer by another yawn of the guy. " Ohh...I guess you also don't know how this will affect your playing for the inter high game? Do you know what Mr. Kaiko is to the shohoku's basketball team? " at that she caught his attention. The guy straighten his back, alertness was in his face.

" Stupid guy! " she said truly irritated.

' He might be handsome, talented and can melt every girls heart but he has an IQ lower than those of a rat. A real loser! ' Joanne said silently. She was about to open their classroom door when a bell rang. She hurriedly went inside to where her professor is, preparing his things about to leave.

" Mr. Kaiko—" she starts.

" I don't have time, Miss Faith. I have a meeting to attend to. Why don't you talk to me tomorrow- "

" No, please sir. Give me another chance. I'll do anything to be in your class again " she said pleadingly.

She knows Mr. Kaiko's attitude well enough not to believe that he's gonna talk to her tomorrow. Because as far as he's concern, there will never be a talk for them. Once that he let you out of his class your as good as drop to that subject!

He stares at her. Weighing the honesty in her voice.   

" Please sir. I know I made a mistake, it's not right to sleep at your class and I'm sorry for that but for my father's sake, please give me another chance to prove myself. Everyone commit mistake sir, no one is perfect! " she said tightly.

" Like father...like daughter I would say " he said before smiling " okay if you truly want another chance I'll give you one "

" Oh, thank you very much sir, you won't regret this. I won't fail you " she said happily.

" Good... because what you are about to do will be the basis on your grade at this subject " he continue as he while looking at the person behind her.

Joanne followed his gaze.

' Well, what do you know. It looks like I have his attention after all! Maybe he's scared of the thought that he'll never gonna play for the inter high game...besides that's all he care about – playing basketball! '

" I have an idea. Why don't you make a report on all about the sports named basketball? You can have Mr. Rukawa's help since his one of our best player! This will be both your project. After gathering information and knows all about that sports, I want you to present it in class "

Joanne's mouth drop open. Her eyes widening in disbelieve.

" But sir...I – I can work alone. I don't need any help!! " she stammered.

' Any help coming from Kaede Rukawa wouldn't do any good for her. No! Definitely not!!! It's asking for trouble.

" I don't want to hear buts. Take it or leave it, Miss Faith. It's your choice. " he said she could hear the finality on his words. Before she could utter another word, Mr. Kaiko left.

" Fine! " she said tightly surrendering before turning to the guy behind her.

" I'll be at the library tomorrow after class. I don't care if you will be there or not. Because I'll represent this report with or without your help! " she loudly pointing at his direction. " Now, if you truly value your position in the basketball team — you have no choice but to work with me. And for your information I wouldn't like it but you heard it yourself neither of us has a choice! "

After that she recklessly took her bag and books, walk straight outside the classroom to get fresh air.

She feels suffocated by what had just happen few hours ago. Her body is shaking and her heart is pumping wildly as if she run a thousand miles.

' Oh what a terrible, horrible day!!! '          


	3. Alright maybe he's efficientis that a bi...

Chapter Three – "Alright, maybe he's efficient…is that a big deal? "

          Joanne frowns as she looked at the huge crowd composing mostly of girls who is blocking her way to the entrance of the library.

          Her frown deepens even more as she enters and find a certain guy who is sitting on one of the library's sitting area… sleeping!!! In front of him are ten or more so books, newspapers and magazines.

          She hurriedly went there, smiles as an idea flows into her mind before she lifts a few books weighting at least three pounces and slam it hard on the wooden desk.

          The guy who is sitting limply on the chair fell on the concert floor then quickly stood, looking from left to right – his legs and hands are spread apart as if his blocking someone.

          Joanne suppress a giggle, holds her mouth – trying hard not to burst into laughter.

          ' Gees, he looked like an idiot standing there – tangled hair, body rigid with tension and a wide shock is pasted on his face! ' she thinks merrily before saying:

          " Oh, I'm sorry! " she said innocently " I never meant to frighten you. I just didn't know your resting! I thought libraries are suppose to be a place where you can research and read silently… not to sleep peacefully " she added. Amusement was on her brown eyes.

          Its was after a few moments before the guy understood. Without saying anything he retrieve his chair then slowly sits.

          " I never imagine to see you here, Mr. Rukawa. As I gathered there's a basketball practice today at the schools gym " she said without looking then recklessly flip a few pages of the book she slam then stop.

          _Understanding Basketball. Read a front page of the book. She quickly turn her gazes towards the guy then back to the other things at the desk._

          _Famous Sports. History of Basketball. On-the-hard Court. Things to remember while playing Basketball. All about Basketball. Referee's action and decision while playing Basketball. A Basketball's Coach Point of View. Why most guy likes playing Basketball. Ect…ect… ect…_

          Joanne stares at the guy, asking.

          " That's all I could find there " he said pointing out the direction towards the bookshelves where the books are located. " If your still not contented on the information brought by these, we could visit the national library. " 

          ' We? Me and Him? Both of them at the national library? '

          Joanne was dazed!! Is she dreaming or she's into some kind of illusion? Wait! Maybe this is the effect of drinking to much coffee. Caffeine sure is bad on once health. It makes you feel dizzy and…

          She looked again at him then averted her gaze.

You might hear and saw something – she blinked hard, massages her temple then took a few deep breaths.

          " Are you okay? " the guy asked.

          " Yeah, yeah! " she said hurriedly.

          " I have read all these references and have take some notes on the important details. I was waiting for you to have your opinion on these when I fell asleep. I want your reaction to these. " he continue handling her a sheets of papers written back to back.

          She examines the papers written on a very neatly printed style. Kaede Rukawa's hand written. If Teresa and Lea where here – she's sure that they'll treasure these sheets of papers as if it where a precious diamond!

          " Okay, so where should we start to – "

          " No wait! " she said, stopping his hands that was about to open a certain book.

          Rukawa stares at her hand before looking back at her. Joanne quickly averted her gazed. 

          " You have a practice right? "she asked while slowly lifted her gaze.

          He nod, continue on looking at her waiting for her next words.

          " Why don't you go right ahead. I think I can handle this research now." She said

          " And don't think that I'm letting you out of this project… but you see you had already done your part, now it's time for me to do my part. The only thing for you to do is to wait for my opinion on this information you've given me but I cannot do that if I haven't read all of this. So while I read along you in the other hand can join you're practice. " she continue

          " I'll inform you when will our next research will take place. Not in a public place that's for sure. I can't properly make a reaction when there's to many audience! " she announce loudly, eyed the people who had been staring at them since she slam those books.

          Rukawa look around, caught almost everyone's eyes that turn their gazes away from them.

          Three and a half hour passed as Joanne stops writing, strengthen her legs and arms then starts to compare her notes to those of Rukawa's. She then grin slowly while reading.

          ' That guy has some brains after all! And it looks like we have the same way of researching idea! '

          " Finish? " said a voice from behind.

          Joanne automatically turn before frowning.

          " What are you doing here? I told you – "

          " The practice end early than it's usual time. Are you done with these? " he continue while pointing to the books. When she didn't answer, he starts to pick books and other stuff then went to where the shelves are located, arrange it to its proper places.

          It only took him about ten minutes before he return and sit in front of her. The wooden desk are in between them.

          " What exactly are you trying to prove by that? " she asked irritated by the way he just done.

          " Let me get this straight, Rukawa. I am more than capable of returning those references without your help! So don't you ever do that thing again, do you understand? When I want your help, I'll asked for it! "

          ' What is wrong with you? He only tries to help you out and you're the one who has the nerve to get angry! ' said a voice from inside her head.

          ' It's his fault! Acting as if he knows everything, sides I can return those things easily! I'm not a disabled person or a fragile thing that cant lift a few pounce of books! ' she reason out to herself.

          ' Liar!!! that's not the real reason why you're so irritated. You just cant accept that the guy you like insulting and degrading has some potential too. '

          " That's not true! " she said loudly 

          Rukawa's eye brow lift upward. Joanne read the unspoken question in his eyes.

          " Saturday afternoon at my place. That's where we could continue on this research " she said hurriedly, ignoring his unspoken question then quickly went out of their school's library. 

A/N: To all of you who is complaining about my paragraphs on the first two chapter of this story…IM VERY SORRY! You see I'm still trying to learn html language and can't easily change those chapters, so please be patient with my story. And oh by the way I'm planning to create another story of Rukawa. Hope you'll wait for it!!!   

          _     _


	4. His Intelligent,kind,gentle,caring andan...

Author's Note: Hi guys, I know I know…it's been awhile since I updated this story… well im really busy with my job and since that my contract had ended…I have more time in updating my stories so keep on reading. Have fun!! 

x-cess: By the way, im not really fluent in english so try to understand my grammars. Thanks!!!

Chapter Four – " His Inteligent, kind, gentle, caring and…and I'm going crazy!!!"

   She can't stop staring as the guy next to her continue on explaining. It seems like there's a magnetic force that kept on attracting her to better listen. Her mind is full of alertness while her body is doing it's own responses.

   Joanne can't believe that someone so silent and aloof could be this intelligent! He could be a famous speaker or an announcer. He's so good in explaining she wish that he wont stop speaking, but as the guy closes his mouth, all Joanne could do was to force herself back to what their discussing.

   " Did you get what I'm trying to say? " the guy asked.

   She slowly nod, avert her gazed away from his mouth then starts to read her own reports. 

' The guy doesn't need her! ' that's what she get. He could easily present this report without her. And dammit she should not be doing this, she dosent need any of this, this is all a BIG..very HUGE mistake!!!!

" So? " the guy continue.

Forcing herself back to reality, Joanne lift her gazed back to his questoining eyes.

" You've explain everything that is need to explain about. But I have some suggestions… " she said tightly. At the guys nod she continue

" I'm thinking that since our report is covered about different shooting positions and techniques, it's better that you should demonstrate it, besides you're a basketball player…you can easily do that " 

" If I were to demonstrate it, I will need a basketball and a shooting ring which we wont have inside our classroom "

" I had it all figure out. I can talk to Coach Anzai and Captain Akagi, to occupied the basketball court for a few hours for us. I think Mr. Kaiko would definetly like that "

" You want us to present our report at the school's basketball gym? " he asked, shocked.

" Yah and I'm also wondering if we could interview other players like for example…Akira Sendoh, Kenji fugima and Shinichi Maki about what they think on this game. They all seems like a good basketball player "

Rukaw fell silent. Thinking that he didn't like the idea, Joanne continue…

" If it's hard for you to do that, I can go alone. I'm not forcing you in doing something your not good at " she mocked.

' Huh! Pride, now tell me if you could lower your ego in a situation like this! ' she said thinking.

Rukawa stared at her. Suddenly she felt her cheeks burning. Her breathing became harsh and her heart start to thud violently.

' Darn…she doesn't realy like the way he looked at her. He makes her feel realx,secure and—hell! '          

   It seems like ages as they continue on staring at one another. Joanne tried to read whats his thinking but her body's reaction are to much for her to take that she can't figure out a single idea. It was the ringing of the door's bell that break the tension between them. She hurriedly stood.

   " Exuse me " she said before turning toward the door.

   Her mind was still in dazed that when she open the door she didn't recognized the person standing infront of her.

   " Your mind seems wondering somewhere, Anne " the person said with his breathtaking smile.

   Joanne's eyes widen in recognition then happiness enfold her.

   " Aki! " she exclaimed and before she knew it she went to him hugging him tightly.

A/N: I know that this chapter is so short but I promised that from now on I'll be putting more scene…I was just so busy this pass few months that I forgot about this story of mine. Anyway hope you still continue on reviewing me about your opinions on this story… I'll be happy to accept any comments.   


	5. Rumor Has it

Chapter Five – Rumor has it?...

As Joanne entered the school premises, she can't help but to smile to herself. Their presentation and their reports make a huge impact on both the school paper and the school basketball team. She received a good review and the fact that the school's basketball gym is full pack of people, gave her the impression that they deliver a great work! And Mr. Kaiko was please. She gained his praise and a nice grade at that.

She couldn't be more happier!

"Joanne wait.." Lea said from behind. Run and walk beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" she said widely smiling.

"You looked happy."

"Yep. I have all the reason to be. After all, I did a great report."

"I hear about that too. Almost all the people in our school is talking about it. You've made quite an impression especially towards girls..."

Joanne looked at her and sense something different about Lea.

"Towards girls huh?! Okay spill it out Lea. Why do I have a feeling that you wanted to tell me something but don't have the slightest idea how to—"

"Maybe it's best that you didn't know about the rumor…"

"Huh?! What do you mean rumor?"

"I'll tell you later. In the mean time let's just start our day." She said before going straight towards their class room.

All morning Joanne felt that there is indeed something wrong. Much to her amazement, almost all the people she runs into are all smiling at her. _Almost._ It's weird and somewhat scary. Especially when she runs into Rukawa's JOLOGS fans club. They looked like they wanted to tear her apart. Shooting daggered eyes towards her is as if she just committed a terrible crime. And she felt like a convicted felon when one of them approach her and looked at her from head to foot. After that the girl just stares and walks away.

_This is getting weirder and weirder every second! What the hell is going on?!_ Joanne almost said it out loud. She quickly walks toward the canteen where her two other transferee friends is waiting for her. She better find out what is happening or she'll go crazy.

On the way to the canteen, Joanne's phone ring. And her anxieties quickly vanish when she recognized the caller. She hurriedly answers it.

"Hey there, Aki how are you—"

"Is it true, Joanne?" Akira Sendoh said quickly not even answering her greeting.

"True what? What are you talking about Aki?" Joanne said, confused.

"I'm talking about the rumor that is spreading your entire school and apparently is quickly spreading to the entire town as well."

"Hah?! What rumor?"

"The rumor that Rukawa is your boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Joanne's phone drop to the ground.


End file.
